


The Second Proposal

by robinasnyder



Series: Sharing Toothpaste [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes Molly to Richard's meeting with Kitty Reilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Proposal

Sebastian still hadn’t made his mind up when he went to get Molly in the afternoon. He didn’t even tell her that he was coming, her just showed up. He winced a bit when he saw her jump. “Sorry,” he murmured. 

“It’s fine, is everything okay?” she asked, deep worry in her eyes. He knew what she wanted to know. Was Jim coming back? Was Richard getting worse? Did something happen to Richard? Sebastian shook his head. 

“Nothing to worry about,” he said. Her visible relief felt like a stab in his heart. She cared about the man who was Moriarty so much. Today she was going to get hurt because Richard was somehow even more sadistic when it came to his toys than Jim was. “Richard is having a guest over and he wanted us both to be there.” 

“A guest?” She asked, the unsaid really? was in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Sebastian said. “I’ll explain more in the car,” he said, edging nervously toward the door. She knew about his dislike of dead bodies. She’d found it endearing and adorable. That was probably why she’d been so afraid when he first showed up: she knew he wouldn’t come down to get her if it weren’t for an extraordinary reason. 

Molly was nervous as he walked her out to the plain black car he drove. It wasn’t even very fancy, it just ran and that was all he needed for the most part. Sometimes it was just better to be inconspicuous. Even after they were settled in, Sebastian remained silent as they pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital.

“Will you just tell me?” Molly asked. 

Sebastian sighed heavily. “I’m considering not… I’m really not supposed to.” 

“Then don’t,” Molly said. 

“Dr. Hooper.” 

“Colonel, don’t tell me if you’re going to get into trouble for it,” Molly said stubbornly. 

“I don’t want you to go into an unknown situation with no information,” Sebastian said stubbornly. 

Molly sighed heavily. “Is it really bad?” 

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian admitted. “I’m just afraid it will be.” 

“You don’t like Richard,” Molly said. 

Sebastian stiffened for a moment. He thought he was better at hiding things than that. “What makes you say that?” 

“You’re not… much like you are with Jim. You seem really uneasy around Richard. He’s… well, he is Jim, but he’s not and I know it’s unsettling… but he’s different when I’m not around, isn’t he?” 

“Drastically,” Sebastian admitted. 

“I thought so… he reminds me a bit of Jim when he was pretending to work in IT,” Molly admitted. She sighed heavily. “Jim knew better than to lie to me… I miss him sometimes, I really do… when Jim would touch me, it would be very special. I felt like I earned it, like I really knew that Jim wanted me around and was pleased with me… I don’t know at all what Richard wants for me or sees in me. It’s like he’s only kind to me because he was told to… honestly I’m not even sure if he likes me.” 

“You don’t seem to show any of this,” Sebastian said. 

“I’m a better liar than you.” Sebastian snorted and Molly smiled sadly. “I think Richard knows… but then I don’t know. I don’t him well enough.” 

They lapsed into silence for a while. Sebastian was processing Molly’s admission long enough that when he realized how close they were he knew he needed to tell her now or not at all. “Molly, do you want me to tell you?” he asked. 

“Maybe you should,” she said softly. 

“… You know the Richard Brooke stuff.” 

“Yeah, I read it,” she said. 

“Jim was living with the reporter who did the story… as part of his character… I don’t really know what he did while with her, but Richard invited her to the flat today. He told me he wanted me to insure that you showed up.” 

“Oh,” Molly said as they pulled up to the flat. “Thanks for telling me.” 

Sebastian felt his stomach drop out. He didn’t want to see that partly dead look in her eyes. He didn’t know if he should have told her, but it seemed like a really nasty shock when it came out during the little meeting. Sebastian sighed again and led Molly up to the flat. 

When they arrived Richard and Kitty where sitting on the sofa, sipping coffee. Richard beamed. “Oh good, you made it,” he said, casting Sebastian a glance. He clearly knew that he’d told. Sebastian forced himself not to react. Apparently Molly wasn’t as good of a liar as she thought. 

“Richard,” Molly said, smiling, though her tone was a bit… off. 

“Molly,” Richard said, standing up and opening his arms expectantly. Molly walked right into his grip. Sebastian knew how vice like a Moriarty-grip could be, but Molly seemed to relax in Richard’s hold. “Kitty, this is Colonel Sebastian Moran, my closest friend,” he said, introducing Sebastian first. Kitty Reilly’s eyes were clearly fixed on Molly, jealousy in her eyes. 

“Really, you didn’t seem to have anyone to help you before,” she said. Sebastian glared at her. How dare she imply that he were merely a fair weather friend. 

“I chose to keep Seb out of it,” Richard said, still cuddling Molly in his arms. “Have you heard about Sherlock’s brother Mycroft? Nasty piece of work, works with the government. I didn’t want to get Seb in trouble, you see,” he explained. He grinned abashedly. “He chewed me out bad for it.” 

“I see,” Kitty said. Her eyes flicked between people, trying to get information. Partly she clearly wanted to know who Molly was, and partly she was looking for more information for a new story. The bit about Mycroft Holmes intrigued her. Too bad for her if she went after him it would spell her own doom. 

“And this,” Richard said, hugging Molly tighter. “Is Dr. Molly Hooper, my fiancée,” he said, beaming. Everyone but Richard looked stunned at that announcement. “Oh, right, I suppose I probably should have asked first,” he said. He let go of Molly and took her hand. He lowered himself onto one knee while pulling a ring out of the back pocket of his jeans. It was a nice ring. It wasn’t expensive like Moriarty could afford, but it would be something very special for Richard to have bought, and it fit Molly very well. 

“Rich…” Molly trailed off. 

Richard beamed, slipping the ring on her finger. “I can’t stand the thought of having another woman in my bed or my life… it’s just you,” he said, leaning down and kissing the back of her hand. 

“Oh,” Molly said. The hand Richard wasn’t clasping was pressed to her mouth. She was still stunned but she seemed near tears. She closed her eyes and nodded once, the tears slipping down her cheeks. Richard grinned and stood, dragging Molly into a hug. 

“My very best girl,” Richard said. 

“Richard,” Kitty said, clearly feeling awkward, wondering why he’d brought her there. 

“Oh, yes,” Richard said. He had one arm around Molly, and one slipped into his pocket. It was a very Jim pose… except not… a very Richard pose. “We do still have something to address, I’m afraid,” he said, his voice dropping into arctic chill. “When I came to you I was desperate, absolutely desperate to escape my situation. I was trapped to very well connected sociopath who had almost got me sent to prison for his own pride. I had become so well known that there was no way for me to get any other job, and no way to escape my role. I needed you, and you took advantage of that.” 

“Richard!” Kitty gasped, looking horrorstruck at what he was saying. 

“Rape is defined as sexual acts between people, one of whom is unwilling or coerced. You had all the power and there was no way for me to escape except to do exactly what you said… you used me. When I nearly died I was almost happy for it because I thought Molly would never find out. I’m more coward than I thought I was and I hate myself for that,” he admitted. “Molly?” 

Richard had turned back to Molly, his head moving in that oscillating lizard motion that was so common for Jim. “Can you forgive me… for betraying you?” 

“Are you…” Molly hesitated, trying to figure out if that was the best way to play along. “Are you asking me to marry you because you want to, or because you’re sorry?” 

“Christ, it’s because I want to!” Richard snapped. For a second Sebastian wondered if Richard was just playing the part of was earnestly thrown by Molly’s question. “Do you… not believe me?” 

Molly smiled sadly and went up on her toes, placing soft kisses on his eyelids. “I was so worried about you… we’ll work on it… but I’m not going to leave you… I agreed to marry you, didn’t I?” she asked softly, smiling shyly. 

“Yeah,” Richard said, smiling (Sebastian was sure) genuinely. His head oscillated back to Kitty Reilly and his mood clearly changed back to frozen tundra. “Kitty… I think it would be best if you left.” 

“You can’t… do you honestly think… I didn’t rape you!” she snapped. 

“Richard told you to get out,” Sebastian said. He merely leaned against the wall, but she was able to see how much bigger he was than her. “Leave,” he snarled. 

Kitty looked around and then slowly bent down, grabbing her bag and walking out with as much dignity as she could gather. 

Richard let out a happy whoop once she was gone, letting go of Molly completely. “God, she was so awful, how your friend ever let her live is beyond me,” he said. 

“Hmm… yeah,” Molly said. Sebastian saw the sad look on her face that Richard was too busy celebrating to see. She slipped the ring off her finger and Sebastian felt his gut clench. Worse… so much worse. “Here,” she said, offering Richard the ring. 

Richard looked confused. “What, you don’t like it?” 

“It’s a nice ring,” Molly said, but kept her hand outstretched. She couldn’t keep such a prop. It would hurt too much. 

“But you want me to get you a nicer one?” Richard asked. “I mean, I can buy you am uch more expensive one.” 

“No, I don’t need a new ring,” she said. 

Richard’s brow knit a bit and he looked at the ring and then at Molly and then at Sebastian. “Explain,” he ordered. 

“She doesn’t want to keep a prop, Richard,” Sebastian said. 

“Prop, what the hell are you two on about?” Richard asked. 

“It was a good act…. Thank you for that,” Molly said, knowing it had been I part for her. 

“Act…” Richard said. He suddenly got it. He reached out and flicked the end of Molly’s nose. She let out a ‘eep’, covering her nose. Richard took the ring back, but instantly grabbed her hand and slipped it back on. “Stupid girl… it’s not a prop. I played into the character to get rid of her… but this is real.” 

“Real,” Molly said, not getting it. 

“Yes, real. I asked you to marry me remember?” He asked, clearly exasperated. 

“Real,” Molly said, raising her hand to look at the ring. The meaning suddenly dawned on her face and she gasped. “Real! Real?” She asked. 

Richard smiled. “Yes, real…. Though I’ll get you a new ring if this one isn’t good enough.” 

“No… Richard, it’s perfect!” Molly gasped. The two pained tears she’d pulled out before turned into real sobs. She threw her arms around his neck and dragged him into a kiss. They stayed that way for a moment, wrapped up tightly in each other. Sebastian felt very awkward, but didn’t dare move. He knew if he did it would break Richard’s concentration. 

“So, you really mean it this time?” Richard asked when he pulled away. 

“Ask me,” Molly said. “You didn’t ask me.” 

Richard let out and exasperated gasp. “Do I have to? You already agreed.” 

“Yes!” Molly snapped. 

“Fine!” Richard muttered. “Will you marry me.” 

Molly smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of Richard’s nose, making him actually blush. “Yes… I’m love to,” she said. She pulled away, and Richard grabbed her wrist. 

“Where are you going.” 

“Bathroom,” Molly said. “I want pictures, and I can’t look like this for them!” She said, grabbing her purse and headed for the loo. 

Richard grinned, throwing himself down on the couch. “What?” he asked, smirking as he saw Sebastian’s face. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Sebastian asked. 

“See, and this morning you were worried that I’d hurt her and now you’re upset because I’m engaged to her.” 

“You don’t even know her,” Sebastian snapped. 

“Oh, relax,” Richard said, rolling his eyes. “Molly is… infinitely precious to me. She was important to Jim… but he was too scared or too stupid to see what he had. I’m not going to make the same mistake.” 

“Shut up!” Sebastian snapped. 

“I know why you’re angry,” Richard said in Jim’s sing song voice. “You think that you’ll never get to touch her again if I’m engaged to her… don’t worry, this marriage is to prove that I will never touch another woman again… never said anything about a man,” he said with a broad grin. Sebastian shivered. “Don’t worry baby… I won’t leave you out in the cold.”


End file.
